galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Journeys Chapter 10
Chapter 10: Austin, planet Arriving at Austin , planet it became clear to me what an Ultra Corp really was. The entire planet was owned by Enroe and it was a world with over 8 billion inhabitants. There were nine more planets and fourteen moons in the system and all were owned and developed by Enroe Corp. It was only one of many systems they controlled. The space port we had touched down was a Class A port and it was busy with dozens of capital ships landing and taking off in a constant pace. The American Spirit no longer looked shiny and beautiful, she had scorch marks all over and a gaping hole in the lower hull, Two of her Isah pods were completel missing, a third was just a mass of black and twisted metal. Alex said she would be repaired and look as good as new in a few weeks. Captain Letrah put her paw like hand on my shoulder. “If they don’t make you captain, you come to us.” Alex smiled and nodded. “You can change your mind right now and I promise you the command of a ship in a few years.” “I thank you both and if the Union Fleet thing isn’t working out I might come back to that offer, but I have already signed up with them and I don’t like backing out on a commitment I made.” The feline Captain brushed her agile tail across my face. “I am going to home to the Togar Empire to visit family. My ship is smashed up and she’ll be in dock for a while. You could come with me and I show you the great golden tundra of Togr my home world and we could hunt Grass Beasts together.” “I would actually like that, but then I might end up invited to a Togar dinner Party as the main course.” “I am a Togar female and it is us who are the warriors of our world. You don’t want to be protected by a female is that it?” “Of course not, Captain, but from what you told me about your world that is all you would do, protecting me that is. What kind of vacation would that be?” “Alex here is protected by the queen herself. He could sleep naked covered in bacon grease in the middle of High Togr and during the last day of seven day fasting and no one would even touch a hair on his body.” Alex laughed. “While this is probably true, I would not be brave enough to try. Besides I think I would not want to sleep anywhere naked and covered in bacon grease.” “I will try to visit Togr one of these days with you Captain.” “Call me Calia and I hold you to it. Togar girls could show a human male some things you would like very much.” She whisked her tail across my cheek shook my hand and said.”You saved my ship and my life. I will never forget that.” Then she walked off and stepped on a slide way that carried her away. Alex said.”She likes you and that means a lot. As you know now Togar have a hard time liking others.” “I am honored I am sure, but I think it is my cue to say good bye to you as well. I really need to get to Arsenal. I go to Corri-Door and wait, till it is time. No more detours for me.” He laughed.”I can understand that, knowing your recent adventures. He handed me a data chip.”Here is my personal card. You can call me anytime and direct. I won’t offer you any material rewards, because I think you would reject them but I offer you my friendship and I hope you call just to say hello once in a while and if you need help you call me too.” “That’s the best thing you could have offered. I promise I call.” “Well there is a little more. You are as of today a special Executive of Enroe Industries and it might come in handy. I have the Swift Tornado standing by to take you to Corri-Door anytime you want to leave, but how about some Lunch before that? I know a great Rib place in town.” “I am sure there is time for that. And if you go back to Gore, can you send a poster and a T shirt to a friend of mine?” “If you give me your friend’s address I make it happen right now.” Interlude 10: The Narth GalNet Entry – Narth >>> The Narth are a Union member civilization and they occupy a planet around a white dwarf of type DX. On the outermost regions of the A1 Outer arm of the M-0 galaxy and the Upward sector. The system is off limits to all space traffic and has no known Union installations. All traffic and communication ends at a deep space station, just outside the helio pause of the star, named Narth Gate. No space ship, accidentally or intentionally has ever managed to approach the star closer than one light year. Space travelers are apparently diverted and no able to navigate closer. The sun, Narth-Light’ has none of the usual characteristics of a normal white star. The Wurgus Sun engineers claim it is the only star they do not understand. It is not known if anyone other than Narth has ever set foot on the seemingly featureless and only planet in the system. The System is not always there and often vanishes completely. Narth do not export or import anything. Narth individuals appear to be humanoid and wear body covering, floor length shrouds with long sleeves and metallic belts. Their faces are hidden beneath hoods. The hoods have eye holes the eye holes glow usually dark red, but bright yellows have been noticed as well. According to the Saresii, the Narth have been known to the ancient civilizations redating even the Pre and the Uni. The Saresii further claim that the Narth are the most powerful psionic talents in the known Universe. (a claim that has been substantiated by Leedei scholars in study published just before the historical decision by the Narth to become more active members in 5011 OTT.) Until very recently the Narth did not participate in any inter civilization activities and remained completely isolated. The Narth applied for membership after the most recent Y’All invasion with the explicit wish to remain undisturbed. There is no biological data on file, no individual names or Citizen Data recorded. On April 5012, OTT the first Narth representative came to Pluribus.<<< Narth, the young of the unified entity Narth Supreme that has ever been conceived. He was the first new Narth conceived in 300 Million Standard years. This Narth was barley 5000 years old. Besides being a part of all that was Narth, it was also an individual and needed still much to learn. The young Narth was at his favorite location known by all Narth as the perch to eternity, a perfect place where pure energy consciousness could look over all conditions known as space and time. It was an omni dimensional window to conditions not yet understood by the Narth, but they just started on their path to become a true trans spatial entity. The young Narth currently observed the birth of a star and a mild sensation of regret brushed his core consciousness as he received the gentle summon of the Narth Supreme. Narth separated its senses from the swirling energies of the young star and returned to Narth Supreme. The collection of all that was Narth addressed him. “It has been decided to take a more active interest in the space time continuum we occupy. You have been conceived and selected to incarnate this interest. It is possible that the corporal linear existence in this continuum holds answers and secrets we have not pondered. Narth Supreme furthermore observed continuum trigger events that require closer observation. Therefore you shall receive a corporal shell and join those Narth who interact with this continuum. Your corporal shell will be unique as we used a human body as model and have approximated how it would function. We are now a part of a Multi cultural civilization and want to be more interactive and partake. You shall be our explorer. You will explore what a feelings and emotions are, what do these strange concepts mean the humans have. You will share all this with us so we can experience it with you.” “A corporal existence will certainly be an interesting experience.” “Yes we are looking forward to share your experience. There are other Narth hat have begun to interact, but you are the first that is truly corporal and attempt to emerge. You will now leave Narth Prime and go to a world called Arsenal where you will become a Union Fleet Officer. We the Narth will thus fulfill our obligation and send one of our young to partake in the defense of this Union. Your observations and your experience will give Narth Supreme the answer to the question if we shall continue this membership and partake more or ponder the advancement to another plane.” Another Narth voice said. “Please try to experience pain. One want to analyze this concept one cannot understand.” “One is intrigued to learn what a hooded freak is. Please ask and establish knowledge.”Another Narth tasked.”A human addressed one and Narth does not know if this is another concept. “One shall undertake attempts to collect information to aid comprehension.” Category:Stories